


Kryptonian Solution

by Silberbullet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberbullet/pseuds/Silberbullet
Summary: What if Kara thought about taking Sam Arias to the Fortress of Solitude when the whole Reign thing was going on?
Kudos: 12





	Kryptonian Solution

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that always bugged me while thinking about season 3 of supergirl. Why not take Sam to the Fortress to check her over? 
> 
> Have fun reading!

“Here you are, Lena.” Kara stepped of the elevator and entered the hidden lab of her friend, Lena Luthor.

“Kara, how did you find here?” Lena looked up from her computer screen with a surprised look on her face.

“I searched for you all over town and finally found you here. I´m not one to give up and in the current situation with the world killer you could have been in danger. From what I see here, you could very well be in danger if your guest leaves her room.” Kara nodded towards the containment room in which Reign laid on a hospital bed. “Why are you keeping Reign here instead of notifying the DEO? Alex will kill you if she finds out.”

“The DEO would keep her as a lab rat and kill her. I want to save her. Wait, how do you know about the DEO?”

“You don´t know the DEO the way that I do. They would try to help Sam in every way possible.” Replied Kara and ignored the last question. Instead she went over to where Lena sat and took the tablet that laid one the workbench to look at the data.

“Hey!” protested the dark haired Luthor and tried to get her tablet back but her blonde friend stepped out of her way. “Give that back!”

„You can´t solve Kryptonian DNA questions with human technology.” Kara looked up from the tablet that showed the data Lena had gathered so far. It wasn´t much and nothing helpful. “It´s not evolved enough.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“You figured out that Reign is of Kryptonian origin but nothing more.” Replied the blonde journalist without emotions to what she said. “And even that could have been figured out by a preschooler alone by watching her powers. We need kryptonian technology to figure out what causes her change.”

“How do you know that and how do you want to find that out? We can´t exactly go to Superman and ask for access to his Fortress.” Lena was totally irritated by Karas behavior. This was new and in a way she didn´t like.

“I´m usually not asking when I go there and I won´t start now.” Kara took her phone out of her pocket and called Mon´El.

“Can you bring a few people from L´Corp to the Fortress of Solitude? One of them a Worldkiller? With your spaceship?” There was silence for a while before Kara replied with a “Thank you. See you in a few minutes.”

“Make Reign ready for transport. We´ll leave in a few minutes.”

“What the hell is going on, Kara? I won´t do anything if I don´t know what is going on.”

“You don´t need to know everything. What you need to know is that I have a way to save our friend.” Countered Kara unimpressed because for her there were more important things and explaining this to Lena would need more time than available right now. That could wait until later.

They left the spaceship of the legion and everyone apart from Kara tucked up the collar of their winter jackets.

“I forgot how cold it is here.” Grumbled Alex and put her hands into the pockets of her jacket. She had gloves on but a little bit of the cold still seeped through them. Just because she could she kicked one of the low snow hills and watched the white flow around.

Kara opened the door to the Fortress of Solitude and caused Lena to gape at her. “How can you pick that up? It looks really heavy?”

“It not only looks heavy it is heavy.” Replied Alex and stepped past her into the Fortress. “The key is made out of the super-dense material of a dwarf star. Only someone with super strength can pick it up and open it.”

Kelex just then showed up from one of the other rooms that we´re accessible from this one. “You´re body scan shows a damaged percentage of 40%, Kara Zor´El. Time to repair the damage is highly recommended.”

“Kara?!” Alex didn´t sound happy after hearing what Kelex said. Why had her sister never said anything? On the other hand, it required Kara to know about that beforehand. Did she know about the damage to her body? “Did you know?”

“That something wasn´t right with my body after the fight with Reign even after the healing chamber? Yes, but not exactly what.”

“Why didn´t you say anything?”

“We had more important things to worry about. We still have, Alex.” Replied the blonde while lying Sam down on the examination table that was made purely out of ice and kryptonian crystal. “Kelex, we need a deep scan of her DNA. She´s a kryptonian worldkiller but still in the changing phase. We need to find a way to get her back to her normal self.”

“I understand, Kara Zor´El.“ Kelex began the scan while Kara went over to the console to grab the datapad that laid on it. The data that Kelex generated was displayed on it.

“It will take around twenty hours for the healing process to complete and Sam will be alright again.” The blonde explained after Kelex finished the scan. The work process was difficult but would be successful by her calculations.

“That is really fast.” Lena sounded surprised. It had taken her days to even find out barely anything and Kara had only needed a few minutes to find a solution? And the time it took to fix Sam wasn´t even a day!

“For kryptonian standards it´s slow.” Replied Kara and looked over towards Alex. “The process will finish on it´s own. I´ll let Kelex fix my body and return after that.”

“Will you be fine on your own?”

“Yes. We´re only going to be a few rooms away and I´ll sleep through the process. There´s no need for anyone of you to be present. Kelex will notify you if something is wrong.” Explained the blonde further to sooth Alex worries. Her sister would probably talk and check her over after they were finished here and it wouldn´t be a talk she looked forward to.


End file.
